


Permafrost

by naberiie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/pseuds/naberiie
Summary: Ever since returning from the Papanoida mission, Ahsoka Tano has nursed quite un-Jedi like feelings for Senator Riyo Chuchi. So when she's assigned as an escort for a group of five senators and Chuchi is among them, Ahsoka has some decisions to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly) in the [swfbfemslashprompt2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swfbfemslashprompt2017) collection. 



> Hi there! This is my first fic in a very long time (that's my excuse for the lame-ass title and the weak excuse of a mission, lmao) - and I thought Femslash February would be the perfect time to dive back into my writing roots. If everything goes according to plan, the second chapter will be up by Sunday at the latest.
> 
> If.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ahsoka is clearly younger; how does she seduce the Senator?

“Thank you for your concern, Captain, but please, do not worry about me. Hopefully the negotiations are short, but in the meantime I brought a few things that will help me in this heat.”

Ahsoka stopped short at the sound of her voice. There was a slight pause, the faint echo of Captain Rex’s low voice, and then she laughed. It took Ahsoka’s breath away. Damn it, but she couldn’t help it. She thought perhaps the months would have dulled her feelings towards Senator Chuchi – _always_ Senator, never ‘Riyo,’ Ahsoka didn’t allow herself to cross that line – but time apart seemed to have had the complete opposite effect. When Anakin told her they’d be escorting the committee of five Senators to Kintan for negotiations with the Nikto clan heads, she hadn’t dared hope that Senator Chuchi would be among them.

Of course, who was the first to step off the ship, but Senator Chuchi. Ahsoka had managed a cool welcome, but her cheeks were blazing and she couldn’t look the Senator in the eye. It was a 43-hour journey from Coruscant to Kintan, and Ahsoka had spent most of it avoiding the Pantoran Senator, much to the enjoyment of Jesse and Fives. They were relentless in their teasing.

Ahsoka leaned back against the cool corridor wall and closed her eyes, listening to the lilt of that voice. She needed to speak to Rex, but she didn’t dare turn the corner to the hanger when the Senator was there. Even now, without even _seeing_ her, Ahsoka felt her tongue grow dry in her mouth, her stomach knot with that strangely light mix of anxiety and desire, and knew if she tried to speak her words would twist and tangle together, and how would she be able to face Senator Chuchi after _that_?

Besides, she was a Jedi. How was she supposed to catch a _Senator’s_ eye? Ahsoka knew if she _really_ wanted to she could corner Anakin about “special relations” outside of the Order, but she didn’t want to touch _that_ pit of Kodashi vipers quite yet. Even if she was only a year older than Ahsoka… She gave herself a firm shake. _No. It can’t happen._

It didn’t help that since the incident with Chairman Papanoida, Ahsoka fell asleep every single night with forbidden images racing across her mind. Innocent scenes to most, but for a Jedi… Holding the Senator’s hand in her own, playing with her silky purple hair, her fingers lightly tracing -

“Oh, Ahsoka!”

 _Kriff_.

Her eyes shot open and she pushed away from the wall just as Captain Rex and the Senator turned the corridor. They were a few hours away from the desert planet, but Senator Chuchi was already dressed for the heat. In place of her usual long purple dress, she was wearing deep blue leggings and a light silk poncho embroidered with spiraling purple snowflakes. Her hair was pulled up and clipped into place with an elaborate gold headdress. Drops of pearls hung down on gold chains, skimming her bare shoulders. It took all of Ahsoka’s willpower to meet the Senator’s liquid gold eyes. Had the hanger always been this warm?

Ahsoka’s stomach flipped as the Senator went on, “I’ve been looking for you all day. I was beginning to wonder if you’ve been avoiding me!” Chuchi looked back at Captain Rex and laughed again. “The Captain assured me you’ve just been very busy with what he called ‘secretive military duties' of your own.”

His face was the epitome of professionalism, but there was no missing the amusement in Rex’s voice or the glint in his eye when he commented, “Very busy, but misses no chance to tell us all she’d much rather be on, ah, _bodyguard_ duty.”

Ahsoka could have throttled him. First Fives and Jesse, now Rex – it was like having hundreds of older brothers who knew _exactly_ how to drive her mad. She hadn’t even breathed a word about her feelings for R- Senator Chuchi! They’d figured it out as soon as she’d come back from the Papanoida mission. Part of her wondered if the negotiations themselves weren’t just an elaborate prank.

“I’m sorry, Senator. If I’d known you were looking for me I would have found you straight away. Anakin’s been keeping me pretty busy lately.”

“Of course. I completely understand how your duties can consume your time.” Senator Chuchi didn’t seem to notice Ahsoka’s glare directed at Rex’s self-satisfied smirk. _Force_ , but she was beautiful, even in the awful harsh hanger lighting, relaxed and confident – and it hit Ahsoka like a blast bolt to the stomach.

Who cared? She was a soldier on the front lines in a massive war that had already gone on longer than anyone could have predicated. She’d been injured on the frontlines before – and had always come back – but how long would it go on? Who knows when the Force might decide her time was up? She was a Jedi, yes. But the strict Order she had grown up with was gone. She watched the Council grow more and more lax with their rules and laws and restrictions as the war dragged on. She wasn’t even sure if Skyguy and Senator Amidala thought they were being subtle anymore. Why couldn’t Ahsoka do the same? 

 _Who kriffing_ cares _?_ Life was short. She was young. And Riyo was the most luminous being Ahsoka had ever met.

Ahsoka straightened, smiled, and looked Riyo directly in the eyes. “I’ve actually just finished for the day, Senator. I’d be glad to keep you company.” Without breaking eye contact, she continued, “Captain, Master Skywalker wants to see you on the bridge. Please let him know I'll be with Senator Chuchi, if he needs me.” 

Rex raised an eyebrow, but confidence shot through Ahsoka’s blood. For the first time in weeks, her heart and mind were calm. At peace.

Riyo beamed, and Ahsoka knew that smile could have melted the permafrost on Hoth. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The clan leaders of Kintan did not get along with each other – or with any of the other leaders in Hutt-space – a situation that was slowly driving the Hutts mad. They desperately needed the Nikto labor – now, during the war, more than ever – but when double rations were promised to one clan, the other refused to talk unless triple was promised. It had slowed production in Hutt-space to a crawl. And normally, that wouldn’t have been an issue for the Republic _or_ the Jedi, except when Nitko laborers were hired out as engineers, mechanics, and wreck scavengers by the thousands.

Needless to say, the war would end soon, and on Separatist terms, if their labor supply were stagnant for very much longer. The small teal Hutt with lime green tattoos nearly squealed with joy when Senator Orn Free Ta announced their business over the comms. His delight turned into several minutes of serious coughing – Riyo’s hand was pressed to her lips and her shoulders were shaking with the effort of keeping silent – and they were allowed to fly into the atmosphere with a small escort. But no Jedi were allowed on planet.

That was nearly thirteen hours ago. And they were still deep in negotiations, Captain Rex last reported. Ahsoka paced on the bridge until Anakin sent her down to check over the relief supplies. “You’re restless, little one. It’s making the men nervous.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile as she calmed down. “It’s gonna be fine, Snips. Go take a walk. I’ll let you know when we have updates.”

Ahsoka bristled at being called ‘young one’ but held her tongue as she left, grateful for something to do, something to preoccupy her hands and mind instead of imagining all the things that could be going wrong on-planet. _Rex is there, and so are Fives and Jesse and Kix. They can handle anything._ She took a deep breath as the chill air of the hold enveloped her. _They’ll take care of her._

A few men wandered here and there in the coolers amidst stacks of rations and nutrition. They nodded when she walked by, but they were largely focused on their tasks. Deep in the belly of the warship, these massive rooms were a good place to clear one’s head.

Ahsoka hadn’t _told_ Riyo about her personal revelations yesterday in the hanger. She was content to simply sit by the Senator as Riyo chatted away about her hopes for the Nikta negotiations, the bills for extended clone rights she, Padmé, and Bail Organa had finessed last week, gossip about two Senators from Dantooine. Ahsoka should have been reading reports from the Temple, but her eyes kept drifting to Riyo, to the pearls that kissed her blue shoulders as she bent over her datapad.

She let her eyes slowly follow the curves and angles of Riyo’s shoulders, her neck and jaw, her full lips, resting there, watching Riyo mouth the words of the reports. Ahsoka wanted to memorize every part of Riyo’s face. How she smiled, the lock of hair that never wanted to cooperate, the gentle upturn of her nose, the way her eyelashes framed her bright golden eyes – eyes that were locked onto Ahsoka. _Kriff, kriff, how long have I been staring? Get it together!_

Riyo cocked her head, tucking her hand under her chin as she smiled gently at the flushing Padawan. “You’re staring. What is it?”

“I – sorry, it’s – it’s nothing.” Ahsoka cleared her throat and brought her datapad up close to her face, perfectly aware of the creeping blush on her cheeks and montrals. Riyo opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it, and returned to her work. Was that a deep blue blush on her cheeks, or was Ahsoka just seeing the light from the datapad?

A steady beep from her comms brought Ahsoka back to the present. “Yes?”

It was Skyguy. “We’re stuck here for another day, Snips. I guess the Nikto clan leaders still need more convincing – they told the Senators to come back tomorrow. They’re heading back to the ship now.”

Ahsoka let out a sharp breath of relief. “Thanks for letting me know, Master. Am I allowed back on the bridge?”

He laughed and relented. It still surprised her that her own Master hadn’t seemed to pick up on her feelings for Riyo – or perhaps he had. Neither of them was exactly _subtle_ when it came to the particular Senators. Out of respect for each other, though, they would never talk about those taboo feelings.

Ahsoka ran a hand along a chilled crate marked ‘Fruits’, her fingertips leaving five clean marks in the thin frost. And it gave her an idea.

* * *

“Ahsoka-“

“Shh! Quiet, Riyo-“

“Please just tell me what’s-“

“Not yet! I’ll explain on the way.” A laugh bubbled through her lips and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face, despite the exhausted look on Riyo’s face. “I promise, nothing’s wrong. I – I have a surprise for you.”

Riyo blinked in confusion, her lavender hair tousled from sleep, and then she smiled and laughed. She wrapped the robe Ahsoka had given her tight and reached for Ahsoka’s hand.

It was late, nearly three in the morning, and Ahsoka was running through the dimly lit halls of the warship with Riyo’s hand clasped tightly in her own. Empty hours stretched in front of them, hours that belonged just to them, and a small ship was waiting for them in the back of the hanger, courtesy of a smug-but-proud Fives. Every time they looked at each other, they broke out in breathless giggles, quickly stifled behind hands. Ahsoka beamed at Riyo – you could hardly tell she’d been asleep not fifteen minutes ago.

The ship’s ramp was already lowered and inviting warm light spilled from inside. Riyo flung herself against the wall, panting, her cheeks flushed with laughter. Ahsoka looked at her and wondered if she would ever be able to look at Riyo without smiling. She grabbed her hand again and escorted the Senator to a small bunk.

“Ahsoka! Are you going to tell me what’s going on or not?” She asked petulantly as she allowed herself to be seated. “Are we going somewhere? I’m in the middle of negotiations!” Her eyes were full of excitement, ready for adventure.

Ahsoka’s eyes flicked to Riyo’s lips. It was like wading through swamp mud, but Ahsoka forced herself to take a step back – and not forward. “I know – and we we’ll be back before you have to go to Kintan again. It’s only a half-hour away – but stay back here! I want it to be a _complete_ surprise.”

Riyo bit her lip and drew in a shaky breath. “Very well. I’ll stay back here until my kidnapper tells me I’m free to move about the ship.” She drew her legs up onto the bunk and draped Ahsoka’s robe over them, patting the thick brown wool fondly as she winked at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose and grinned, stumbling over her words as she backed into the cockpit.

She hadn’t once stopped to think her idea through – she hadn’t stopped moving since the Senators came back. She’d scoured local starmaps until she found the perfect nearby planet; convinced Rex and Fives to leave a fueled, unattended ship in the hanger for her _and_ stall in case her Master discovered her absence. She hadn’t said a word about _why_ she might need these things. She didn’t need to. Her brothers understood at once and agreed immediately.

She could certainly bear the teasing when they got back.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ they were there. Riyo had stayed true to her promise and had not moved from the bunk. In fact, Ahsoka discovered with a flash of guilt, she’d fallen asleep, her arms tucked under her head, clutching Ahsoka’s robe to her chest. She looked peaceful. Beautiful. Ahsoka stared, watched the breath leave Riyo’s body, watched her chest rise and fall, and started to regret whisking the exhausted Senator away from her duties. _What the hell was I thinking? She needs her rest, she has to deal with_ Hutts _and_ Nikto _and_ Senators, _for Force’s sake, I should never have –_

Riyo stirred and stretched, her eyelids fluttering as she yawned. She stared sleepily up at Ahsoka and smiled softly. “Are we at your ‘mysterious destination’, or what?”

Ahsoka nodded. They simply looked at each other for a few moments before Riyo sat up. The movement jerked Ahsoka out of her trance and she launched herself forward, gripping Riyo’s hands, helping her out of the cramped bunk. They were the same height, Ahsoka realized with a lurch. She didn’t let her eyes wander back down to Riyo’s lips, not when she was so close that Ahsoka could smell her sweet perfume.

She fumbled, her mind hazy, and took a step back, tugging Riyo to follow. As Ahsoka lowered the ramp, she whispered, “Close your eyes.” Riyo smirked but obeyed, and Ahsoka quickly let go to pull on her coat.

Ahsoka had landed in a rocky outcropping protected from the fiercest winds, but the cold air still whipped into the ship’s belly with a force that took her breath away. Riyo sucked in a deep breath and cried, “Oh! Ahsoka! _Snow!_ ”

Before Ahsoka could react, Riyo ran down the ramp and out into the snowfall. Ahsoka blinked, laughed, and then followed after her.

She was twirling slowly in the flurries, her face – slightly burned from the harsh Kintan suns – upturned, serene and joy in equal parts flitting across her face. Even with only sleeping robes and a Jedi robe, the cold hardly fazed Riyo. She spun in the snow, laughing like a child as it caught in her long hair. “Ahsoka!” She laughed wildly again. “It’s absolutely beautiful!”

Ahsoka stepped into the snow and pulled the hood up over her montals and lekku. “I know Kintan isn’t exactly the weather you like.”

“No! No, not at all, I honestly thought it miserable!” Her eyes crinkled mischievously as she burst out laughing. “That’s not very Senator-like, I know, but-“

Ahsoka reached forward and took her hands. With a moment’s hesitation, she stepped forward, pulling Riyo’s body close to her own, wrapping her mittened hands around her slim waist. “Riyo,” she murmured into that beautiful lavender hair hair. “Riyo.”

Riyo’s hand danced lightly on Ahsoka back and she buried her face on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Ahsoka, I don’t know how to thank you. You went through all this trouble for me, it’s…” She inhaled, her voice suddenly hoarse, “It’s so kind, Ahsoka. Thank you, thank you…”

They swayed there together, pressed tightly together. Ahsoka could feel the life in Riyo’s lithe body and wanted to be even closer to her – from now on, she wanted Riyo. She wanted Riyo Chuchi like she had never wanted anything else in her life, and ached from it.

Ahsoka thought of their duties. Of the war raging all around them, the war that consumed every other waking moment, and pulled back. She drank in Riyo’s beauty and murmured, “I’d like nothing more than to kiss you right now.”

Riyo whispered “Oh, thank _God_ ,” and pressed her lips against Ahsoka’s, there in the lightly falling snow, illuminated by the light from their borrowed ship, pressing up against each other like they were the last warm spots in the galaxy.


End file.
